Kidnapped
by holmes-osapien
Summary: Prompt from tumblr 'Molly gets kidnapped'. Title says it all really. Sherlock rescues Molly.


She would be lying if she said that it didn't hurt. Even if she wanted to admit that, yes the pain was slowly eating her alive, she was completely alone. Her hazel brown eyes squinted through the darkness, trying to examine the small room in which she was confined. The air around her was thick and dusty. It couldn't have been used for at least 5 years. Even in 5 years she was not sure a room could build quite this much dust. It tickled her nose in an unpleasant cloud, and slipped slowly down her throat. Well at least if I die in here suffocation will happen quickly.

Her throat burned with dehydration and the effects of the dust settling in her oesophagus. She raised her hands to slowly assess the damage done to her body. Gently pressing her fingers to her cheek she felt the prickle of a bruise beginning to form underneath her skin. Her lip was evidently spilt, as she could taste the tang of dried blood on her upper lip. She tried to sit up straighter in an attempt to save her back but stopped as the sharp piercing sound of bones grinding in her right leg echoed around the empty classroom. She bit her hand hard to stifle a scream as a penetrating fire crawled up her broken leg.

Unexpectedly the door opened and her head snapped around to she the man at the door. Of course it had to be him. She couldn't get rid of him. He crouched down in front of her and smirked. "Did you miss me?" Moriarty snarled at her. She rolled her eyes. "My, my Molly, look at the mess you appear to have gotten yourself in." He taunted, lightly caressing her cheek. She turned her head away from him. "Now, now don't be like that. This isn't my fault is it? Your precious Sherlock should take more care of his belongings. Anyone could quite easily snatch them away." Molly turned to glare at him. Before she could havestopped herself, she raised her right hand and backslapped him. His head turned away with the force of the slap. He slowly rotated his head to look down upon her. The mild amusement previously in his midnight black eyes had been replaced with the purest evil. Molly instinctively leaned away from him, the monstrous glint in those soulless eyes instantly struck fear into her heart. "You will regret that Molly Hooper." He said in a cynical voice as he rose steadily to his feet. He aimed a blow at Molly's broken leg. This time she could not contain a scream of agony as the ruptured bones were contorted even further out of alignment.

oOo

Sherlock paced furiously across the expanse of 221B, tapping away just as furiously on his mobile. "Why hasn't Lestrade phoned yet?!" He almost yelled at John, who was currently sat in his chair bouncing his leg nervously. "Sherlock calm down they will be working as fast as they can to find her." Mary tried to soothe him from across the room. "He will phone as soon as he locates the building." John added looking between his wife and his best friend. Sherlock launched himself at the sofa and reached for the nicotine patches hidden under the sofa cushions. He proceeded to stick 5 patches on his forearm. "They aren't working fast enough! God knows what he could have done to her by now! We are running out of time!" He exclaimed. "Sherlock-" "NO!" Sherlock finally gave into his rage and yelled at John who had once again begun to inform him that everything would okay. "He's learned from his mistake last time! He knows how much she means to me now!" Sherlock groaned.

Just as Sherlock nearly threw his phone at the wall in frustration, it began to buzz. He instantly pressed the phone to his ear. "Please tell me you have good news." Sherlock spat. Lestrade responded, informing him that the soil sample had been returned but the results were inconclusive. "Sherlock there are three places listed that contain this type of soil-" Sherlock interrupted him, "Where are the three places?" Sherlock had started to pull his coat on when Lestrade said the first name, "Blackbird Hallow primary school on the outskirts of Grosvenor Square." Sherlock froze.

"She's there." He said down the phone, before promptly hanging up. Sherlock turned to John and Mary who had been listening to the conversation. "How do you know she's there?" John asked, getting to his feet. Sherlock chucked Johns coat at him and removed a gun from behind the sofa. He tucked it into his belt and walked out the door. John looked at a confused Mary, when they heard Sherlock yell from the bottom of the stairs, "It's where Molly and I went to school when we were children."

oOo

After Molly had dared hit Moriarty, she had been beaten twice. Each time his men had targeted her previously sustained injuries. She could recall with perfect clarity the intensity of the nauseating pain in what remained of her leg. Instead of focusing on her reality she began to give into the haze in her vision. Unconsciousness settled over her and she began to drift away from her surroundings. The head injury she had gained two days earlier was primarily the cause of this. She found herself dwelling on the thought of Sherlock; the man she loved unconditionally. She thought of the way his voice rumbled in his throat and rang out in a mysterious baritone. She remembered how his cheekbones were positioned ridiculously high. She was too far-gone that she didn't even realise she wasn't dreaming when Sherlock came for her.

It took a loud gunshot to shock her out of her dizzy state. When her eyes cleared she appraised the sight around her. A man leaned over her, checking her pulse and her breathing. "Sherlock?" She whispered. The man looked up and gazed into her eyes with his piercing blue ones. His sigh of relief was her clarity as he helped her sit up gently. "Yes, I'm here." He whispered into her ear when she was leaning against his. Her limbs felt heavy, but she managed to raise her hand. She pinched herself on the arm, then pinched Sherlock's arm that was wrapped protectively around her middle, carefully avoiding her bruised ribs. "Ow! What was that for?" He muttered. Molly sighed leaning into his embrace. "Just checking you're real." She sighed before she lost consciousness completely.

oOo

Sherlock sat in the hospital, by Molly's bedside patiently waiting for her to wake. He was beginning to drift asleep, when the heart monitor currently hooked up to Molly began to jump around erratically. Her eyes flew open. She strained against the wires as she ripped off the oxygen mask over her mouth and nose. When she was sat up she saw Sherlock stood by her side. She reached out for him and he immediately wrapped his strong arms around her.

"What happened? Where's Moriarty? What was that gunshot?" She cried frantically as she remembered what had happened. She was confused by her surroundings. She couldn't remember what happened.The comfort she could find was the familiar scent of Sherlock as she buried her face in his chest. "Shh…" Sherlock soothed her, whilst stroking her hair. "You were kidnapped because Moriarty realised he made a mistake before my suicide. He realised that you are the person that matters the most to me." Molly could hear the guilt in his voice. She pulled back to look at him. "It's not your fault. So don't you dare feel responsible. I knew what I signed up for when I fell in love with you." She stated. The memories from her ordeal began to slowly come back. "The gunshot?" She asked. "It was nothing. One of Lestrade'smen fired it. It didn't hit anyone. John tackled Moriarty, so we have him in custody. I still don't know what his plan is but at least he cant hurt you again." Sherlock explained. She could tell he still felt responsible as he refused to look in her eyes. She reached up and grabbed his chin, forcing him to look at her.

"Stop it." She demanded. He looked sulkily down at her. "I can't. It's my fault that you're in here with a broken leg, a mild concussion and bruising covering 60% of your tiny body." Molly frowned at him, then looked down at her broken body. "I'm not tiny! You are just descended from an oak tree!" She joked, but then looked at him seriously again. "It's all Moriarty's fault. If you even think it's your fault again I'll slap you like I slapped Moriarty." He raised his eyebrows in amusement. "You did what?" She shrugged. "He deserves worse." Sherlock hummed in agreement before he placed a gentle kiss on his fiancé's lips.

FIN. -Jess


End file.
